


Taste Of You

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima loves how Delphine tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Of You

Cosima swears she can taste freedom when she’s here, curled in Delphine’s arms. They lie, of course, about where they are, about who they are to each other, but Delphine seems determined not to lose her again. 

Delphine tastes like coffee and bagels and Cosima can’t help but remember the first time she tasted the flavours of Delphine’s breakfast. She remembers so much of what they had but now, like this, seems even better. Delphine smiles, letting Cosima taste her as many times as she likes. She still loves Cosima, she always has, even when she thought she was dying.


End file.
